


Shakespeare Wants What We Have

by shrekstan8



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cheating, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Texting, i wrote this in like an hour expect mistakes, sorry - Freeform, this is all a joke akdjsljk, too many cats in one story, too seriously, using the adjective wet too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrekstan8/pseuds/shrekstan8
Summary: Dream and Erin's relationship was great. Almost too good to be true.(I originally wrote this for my friend as a joke, but it turned into a fic. This is crack treated seriously, sorry.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Shakespeare Wants What We Have

**Author's Note:**

> This all started as a gag for my friend, but turned out longer than i originally thought. btw hi erin

Muffled chuckles fought their way to escape the palm covering them. Erin pressed harder against her mouth to ensure none escaped, in hopes to not awaken the beast resting below her. Beast was the best way to describe him, at least. Dark hair sprawled as if it lost a fight with a vacuum cleaner, drool on the fabric made sure it would not go unnoticed, and Erin wondered how the man could still breath with cheeks smushed so tightly against his arm.

It seemed her attempts to silence herself were not as effective as she thought as the body started to shift, moving the blankets with them. An unintelligible mix of words fell out of his wet mouth with a groan.

“Good morning, or should I say good evening,” Erin crooned. Dream’s nocturnal habit of rising with the moon was something she was familiar with. Her own schedule was not quite at the same level of Dream’s yet, but close enough that they were able to spend time together without worrying about the sun coming between them.

“Whms tym ishit?” Nonsense to some, but understandable to her.

“Eight-thirty. You just missed the sun. You know, she told me she misses you.” Dream didn’t seem to hear her, as his face was firmly pressed back into the pillow. Erin knew he would get up soon and parted with a soft kiss to his shoulder.

She went back into the kitchen where she had left the food she recently ordered. Enough for her and Dream to fill themselves before he had to start his work. As she began to spread their take-out, she heard floorboards creaking in the bedroom. When the Styrofoam and cardboard boxes were emptied onto their separate kitchenware, Erin felt something move behind her. She turned around, lips ready, and was met with a face full of fur.

“Patches,” Erin yelled in surprise. Dream giggled as he lowered the cat onto the ground.

“I have fur on my lips now,” Erin complained with a pout.

“I don’t mind,” Dream replied with a kiss so swift, it ended before Erin realized what happened.

Dream stepped pass her like a man on a mission, aiming for the plates of food. Erin quickly snatched them up before he could reach his destination, holding them against her with a smirk on her lips.

“Not so fast,” she taunted, “aren’t you forgetting something?” Dream blankly stared at her for a second before replying, “I already brushed my teeth.”

Erin sighed to hide her adoration before continuing their banter, “Not that. Two words that start with a T and a Y? Usually said to a person who does something nice for someone else?”

“Nope, doesn’t ring a bell,” Dream cheekily swiped a plate from Erin’s hands and promptly sat on the couch. Erin sighed again, this time with a smile on her lips, and followed his lead. Eating was usually a quiet event, the two basking in each other’s presence as they picked something to watch together. This night, however, was different than usual.

“What time did you say you have to leave?”

“Around ten. I have to be on the road to the airport by ten-thirty.”

Erin’s friend was going on a short vacation in a city near the edge of Florida and needed someone to care for her cat while she was gone. She seemed desperate, and Erin felt too guilty if she denied her request. The plans were to drive her friend to the airport that night and stay at her apartment, so she can feed the cat throughout the next day with minimal travel. She does not remember too many details, but recalled that time was important and the cat had a very odd name. Something with a B.

“I don’t see why you can’t stay here. I can drive you there tomorrow,” Dream whined.

“Right,” Erin drawled, “as if you’ll be awake while the sun is out.”

“The bed is going to be so cold. What am I supposed to do? All alone in such a large bed. You want me to suffer.” Dream looked at Erin with what can only be described as puppy-dog-eyes.

“You can cuddle with patches,” Erin chuckled.

-

Plates in the sink and over-night bag in hand, Erin made her way to leave.

“Not so fast,” Dream almost yelled, “aren’t you forgetting something?”

Erin stared at him for a moment and realized where this was going, “I already got my keys.”

“Not that,” Dream had a crafty gleam in his eyes, “One word that starts with a K? Usually given to a romantic partner before leaving?”

“Nope, doesn’t ring a bell,” Erin had a large grin on her face as Dream stepped closer to her. His tall height forced her to tilt her head up. Two hands made their way onto her hips and a pair of lips met hers. She placed her hands on his shoulders and softly rubbed them as Dream made sure she knew what she forgot. It was almost enough to make her drop her bag and tell her friend to find a different ride and sitter. They stayed by the door for what felt like hours, lost to each other.

“What am I supposed to do? Cuddle with pillows,” Dream whined one last time.

Erin tilted her head with a grin when she saw the clock on the wall. Her eyes widened and she begrudgingly pulled away before her tardiness grew. The bliss was over too quickly. Dream closed the door behind her as she left, making his reluctance clear. Hers was starting to match. 

-

She sighed as she plopped down on the couch of her friend’s apartment. Traffic was worse than they thought it would be so late at night, but it makes sense because everything is worse in Florida. She pulled out her phone in hopes of reaching Dream.

_its so boring here without you_ , she messaged. She placed her phone back into her pocket to go search for that cat.

She found him hiding under the sofa, but his hunger soon won over his uneasiness. He slowly crawled out as he heard his dinner hit his bowl. Erin placed the bag of feed away and knew she would have to repeat it in the morning. Anyone else with a normal sleep routine would have gone to bed now, but Erin was not tired yet. She changed into her lounge wear before remembering to check her phone for Dream’s response. To her disappointment, no reply awaited her. That was something out of the ordinary. As their schedules were usually aligned, she knew Dream was awake and working now. That must be it. He was probably working and could not check his phone right now.

She spent her night catching up on shows she missed and raiding the almost empty fridge. It was a relaxing night, but it would have been better with Dream. She realized that a chunk of time passed since her first text and opened her phone to see if he replied yet. Gloomily, there was no new notifications from Dream, but there was a slew of frantic messages from her friend.

_omg i ducked up_

_i fucked up_

_i miscalculated eroor_

_error_

_im not supposed to come back tomorrow but Bartholomew needs his medication with his food_

_i have to come back omg_

_hes gonna die and its all my fault_

_bart im so sorry_

Bartholomew, Erin thought, that was the weird name she couldn’t remember. Her attention refocused and she typed her reply.

_wtf are you talking about_

The replies came in quick succession.

_bart needs his medication three times a day but i have the medication with me_

_he already missed a dose in his dinner and i cant let him miss tomorrow too_

_im already making the plans to come back_

_i’ll be there by the morning_

_tell him mommy is on her way and shes so sorry_

Erin was not going to think about how the hell her friend had not remembered to leave the cat’s medication with the actual cat, because all she could think about was going home to her Dream early. If her friend came back in the morning, she wouldn’t have to stay the day to watch the cat with the unusual name.

“Hear that, Bartholomew? ‘Mommy’s on her way’.” Bart stared at her with blank eyes before resuming his licks to his belly, unbothered. As the sun rose, a body barged through the door.

“Bartholomew,” the figure loudly cried, throwing her body onto the unsuspecting cat.

“Mommy’s so sorry! She didn’t mean to take your medication! I will never let this happen again!” Erin rolled her eyes fondly at her friend’s theatrics. 

“If that’s all, I’ll be heading out now.”

The attention shifted from the miffed cat to the person now standing by the door.

“I’m so sorry, Erin! Thank you for dealing with this mess. I promise I’ll repay you somehow,” was said with an accompanying hug.

“Sure, I’ll talk to you later. So long, Bart. Enjoy your medicine,” Erin let the words trail behind her as she closed the front door.

She was ecstatic. All she could think about was falling into bed with her beast. She had missed the warmth from his body as she sat on the cold couch alone. She pictured him in bed, hair fuzzy and lips wet, as she curled up beside him. He never replied to the text she sent the night before, but she was not worried. She knew how busy his work can get, so he must’ve not had the time to reply before going back to bed.

She slowly opened the front door, trying to make as little noise as possible. She assumed Dream was already asleep and was proven right by the lack of sound in any of the rooms. She quietly removed her shoes and settled her bag before creeping towards the bedroom. Images played in her mind of melting into the mattress with Dream nestling into her. 

She opened the cracked door to the bedroom, immediately seeing Dream as he faced the entry way. His faced familiarly pressed against the pillow. As Erin gradually entered, she noticed an odd lump behind him under the blanket. Erin quickly realized it must have been the pile of pillows Dream mentioned cuddling with to fill the empty bed.

Erin bent herself over the edge of the bed and pressed the lightest kiss she could to Dream’s exposed arm. She gingerly pulled back the comforter in order to move the pillows for her to rest.

As she pushed the cover back, she noticed something odd. The pillow had hair, and ears, and shoulders, and a chest.

George was in her bed. George was in her bed with Clay. None of this would normally be worrying for her. She knew they had a close friendship, and that they were comfortable around each other. What worried her was that she had no idea George was even in the United States, let alone visiting Dream. There also shouldn't be clothes, boxers, and briefs thrown off the edge of the bed as if they weren’t given a second thought. A few things started to unfortunately click into place.

Erin was supposed to be gone for the entire day. Her messages were left unanswered. She came home to her boyfriend’s close friend in bed with him, both naked. Unfortunately, it did not take a genius to figure out what happened here.

Erin’s mind went quiet. She became uncomfortably aware of the heavy silence in the room. The only thing heard was the three different breathing patterns. One distinctively faster than the others. Erin quickly stood up and made to leave the room, feeling like she was suffocating. As she turned around, a small shadowed figure stood in the doorway.

Patches' eyes seemed to bore into hers as if they were reading each other’s minds. Patches seemed to telepathically say, _do it_. So, Erin did.

Picking up Patches into her arms, Erin turned around to face the two bodies still blissfully unaware. With a kiss placed onto the cat’s head, Erin tossed the clawed body directly onto the two. Both men were jolted awake by a sudden heaviness, meowing, and painful claws digging into their skin. Shouts of surprise and pain filled the room, making Erin feel slightly better.

As patches fled the scene, the two men took notice of the third person in the room. Pairs of wide eyes met hers and neither tried to move a muscle. A fragile silence filled the room again. Erin waited impatiently for someone to speak first, her arms crossed against her chest.

Finally, Dream cleared his throat, “So, you’re home early,” croaked out.

Erin and George stared at him. Erin unexpectedly turned around and marched down the hall. The two men promptly jumped out of bed to follow. They tripped over themselves as they tried to pull their crumpled pants on. Jumbled words tumbled out of their mouths simultaneously. Stuttered sentences of excuses and attempted topic changes followed her as she made her way to the front door. Notable ones being, “George almost died from hypothermia, so I needed to share my body heat in order to save him,” “Dream said he needed someone to cuddle with when you were gone, and then a goblin snuck in and took off our clothes,” and her favorite, “How is that cat doing? Barry? Benson? Babadook? Have you gotten a haircut recently?”

The chatter was quickly cut off as the door shut firmly behind her. The two men were left standing in the once-again silent room, hair mussed and pants riding low on hips. They made eye contact, wordlessly wondering what was going to happen next.

“Well, this is going to be a fun story to tell on stream.” 

“Shut up, Clay.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
